fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosferatu
Nosferatu (called Resire in the Japanese versions) is both a Light and Dark Magic spell in the Fire Emblem Saga. Originally introduced as White Magic in Fire Emblem Gaiden, it appears as a Dark spell in Fūin no Tsurugi, Rekka no Ken, and The Sacred Stones, and as a Light spell in Monshō no Nazo, Seisen no Keifu, Thracia 776, Path of Radiance, and Radiant Dawn. It is suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect, absorbing HP from the enemy. It is unique in that it is the only weapon in Gaiden other than the Falchion that can damage Doma after his HP drops down to 52. Stats Gaiden *Weapon Type: White Magic *Might: 0 *Weight: 2 *Hit: 50 *Critical rate: 20 *Range: 1-2 *HP Cost: 0 *Effects: Restores user's HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Can damage Doma when he is at 52 HP or less. Monshō no Nazo *Weapon Type: Light Magic *Weapon Level: 1 *Might: 12 *Hit: 90 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 10 *Uses: 20 *Worth: 4800 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Female characters only. Seisen no Keifu *Weapon Type: Light Magic *Weapon Rank: A *Might: 14 *Hit: 70 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 12 *Uses: 50 *Worth: 10000 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Thracia 776 *Weapon Type: Light Magic *Weapon Rank: B *Might: 12 *Hit: 65 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 12 *Uses: 60 *Worth: 5200 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Fūin no Tsurugi *Weapon Type: Dark Magic *Weapon Rank: C *Might: 10 *70 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 6 *Uses: 20 *Worth: 3000 *Effects: Restores user’s [[HP] equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Rekka no Ken *Weapon Type: Dark Magic *Weapon Rank: C *Might: 10 *Hit: 70 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 14 *Uses: 20 *Worth: 3200 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. The Sacred Stones *Weapon Type: Dark Magic *Weapon Rank: C *Might: 10 *Hit: 70 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 14 *Uses: 20 *Worth: 3200 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. The tome is not available in the store in the Battle Preparation menu, so hence, only a few exist in a normal gameplay. Knoll is carrying one, and some enemies drop them. There is always one available in a certain chest in the Tower of Valni. Path of Radiance *Weapon Type: Light Magic *Weapon Rank: A *Might: 7 *Hit: 70 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 12 *Uses: 20 *Worth: 1500 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Radiant Dawn *Weapon Type: Light Magic *Weapon Rank: S *Might: 6 *Hit: 80 *Critical: 0 *Weight: 7 *Uses: 20 *Worth: 4000 *Effects: Restores user’s HP equal to damage done by the spell to the enemy. Shin Monshō no Nazo *Weapon Type: Magic *Weapon Rank: E *Might: 8 *Hit: 90 *Critical: 0 *Range: 1~2 *Uses: 24 *Worth: 2400 *Weapon XP: 2 *Notes: Usable only by Females, saps HP from enemy Etymology "Resire" is likely referring to "resile", a word which means to "draw back" and "recoil". Its English name, "Nosferatu", has been presented as a Romanian word, synonymous with "vampire". Gallery File:Resire.JPG|Linoan casting Nosferatu in Thracia 776 Category: Weapons Category:Dark magic Category:Light magic